La Malédiction des Ténèbres
by Laurent94
Summary: Un an a passé depuis la défaite de Lord Voldemort, un an au terme duquel son destin était sur le point d'être scellé. Alors que le monde magique célèbrait sa liberté, un héros poursuivait sa descente aux enfers...


Ceci est mon premier one-shot et il n'est pas des plus joyeux. J'ai lu beaucoup de fins heureuses dans des fanfics traitant de "l'après-Voldemort". Je vous préviens donc d'avance que celle-ci n'en est pas une. Le court texte qui va suivre est ma vision de ce qu'il aurait pu advenir d'Harry si Voldemort n'avait pas choisi d'être foncièrement mauvais mais y avait été contraint.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que je n'avais pas écrit, en raison de mes exams et avant de reprendre ma fic, j'avais envie de laisser ce petit témoignage d'un Harry tourmenté. Bonne lecture à tous. ;)

* * *

La Malédiction des Ténèbres

Un an, un an presque jour pour jour avait passé depuis qu'il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort. A dix-sept ans, Harry Potter avait réduit Vous-savez-qui en cendres, au terme du duel le plus impressionnant depuis près d'un demi-siècle plus tôt.

Le monde sorcier avait fêté la défaite du leader des mangemorts pendant plusieurs semaines, célébrant le jeune Potter tel un héros, voire un dieu. Mais une fois passée l'euphorie des premiers mois, Harry avait été oublié, abandonné à lui-même avec la récompense de dix millions de gallions et un Ordre de Merlin, première classe, accordés par le Ministère.

Mais en cet instant, Harry se moquait bien de ces choses. Debout devant la tombe de ses parents, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans n'avait jamais été plus pâle qu'aujourd'hui. Portant une longue robe de sorcier noire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné ses lunettes.

Ses yeux d'un vert autrefois émeraude et scintillant, étaient aujourd'hui d'un vert sombre, presque éteints. Le noir et une certaine nuance de vert foncée étaient les seules couleurs qu'il supportait à présent. Le plus affreux dans tout cela, c'était peut-être les dernières paroles de Voldemort qui ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête…

_Bravo, Harry, tu as prouvé ta valeur…mais les vrais ennuis commencent maintenant, comme pour moi il y a de cela presque cinquante ans…_

Et c'était vrai. Depuis le jour où Voldemort était parti, il avait commencé à ressentir de petits changements. Il était d'humeur sombre et irritable plus souvent que d'habitude, à tel point qu'il supportait difficilement les présences de Ron et Hermione.

Il avait aussi développé une aversion pour la lumière du soleil, y préférant le ciel éclairé d'une nuit étoilée ou l'obscurité apaisante d'une caverne. Sa peau avait d'ailleurs commencé à pâlir, passant d'une peau crème à un blanc cadavérique.

De même, ses cheveux noirs ne se dressaient plus sur sa tête comme avant, et ses yeux avaient peu à peu perdu leur éclat. Pire encore, il peinait à se rappeler du moindre souvenir heureux. Seuls les événements les plus horribles et douloureux de son existence lui revenaient en mémoire, comme si un détraqueur se tenait en permanence à ses côtés.

_Tu n'as pas compris le véritable sens de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt, Dumbledore t'en a caché une partie, pensant arranger le problème une fois que tu m'aurais éliminé… Dommage qu'il soit mort avant. Veux-tu connaître la version complète de la prophétie, que j'ai découverte il y a tout juste quelques semaines, Harry ?_

Il avait froid, terriblement froid. Depuis cette fameuse nuit d'hiver, il lui avait été impossible de se réchauffer, que ce soit auprès d'un feu, dans un sauna ou même dans les bras d'une femme… C'était comme si ce n'était pas son corps qui gelait mais son âme… Et la perspective se faisait de plus en plus terrifiante chaque jour.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... et celui qui vaincra deviendra le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le siècle à venir…_

Harry tomba à genoux devant la tombe de ses parents. Ce mal le consumait depuis près d'un an déjà et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le cacher et le guérir, il savait que c'était inéluctable. Des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, comme les derniers soubresauts d'une flamme sur le point de s'éteindre.

_Tu comprends ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Quand je ne serai plus de ce monde, le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu deviendras. Tu auras beau résister de toutes tes forces, il ne faudra que très peu de temps aux ténèbres pour dévorer ton âme… J'ai supporté ce fardeau depuis que Dumbledore m'a forcé à affronter Grindelwald…_

Le jeune Potter frappa le sol de son poing. Il avait déjà essayé de se tuer mais toutes ses tentatives avaient avorté, son corps ne répondant plus à ses ordres au moment où il allait en finir. Son cœur avait commencé à geler et peu à peu, ses amis étaient devenus des étrangers.

Il avait d'abord cessé de se soucier des anonymes, puis de ses vagues connaissances… ensuite, ses amis, et puis ses amis proches avaient cessé de compter à ses yeux. Trois jours auparavant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment pour Ginny, la femme qu'il avait pourtant aimé de tout son cœur, et seule une vague attirance physique subsistait encore à son égard.

Et puis la mémoire des disparus avait commencé à s'effacer. Des plus récents aux plus anciens… Remus, Tonks, Fred, Maugrey, Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric…

S'il avait tenu à se recueillir une dernière fois sur la tombe de ses parents, ce n'était pas par nostalgie. James et Lily Potter étaient les derniers êtres avec lesquels il avait encore un lien affectif et d'ici quelques heures, voire quelques minutes, ils n'auraient plus aucune importance à ses yeux…

_Pardonne-moi, Harry…j'aurais préféré t'avoir tué que de te faire porter ce fardeau à ton tour…Si cela peut te rassurer, lorsque ton âme se sera totalement volatilisée, la souffrance que tu endures disparaîtra avec elle…_

Harry rampa jusqu'à la stèle, l'enserrant dans ses bras comme un être cher. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, elles avaient même complètement séché… Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges des larmes versées, au contraire même ils étaient cerclés par des cernes noires. Quand à ses prunelles, elles avaient complètement perdu leur couleur verte et avaient viré vers un gris sombre.

_Une fois tes derniers sentiments d'amour disparus, tu ne seras plus Harry Potter… Tout comme j'ai cessé d'être Tom Jedusor pour devenir Lord Voldemort, tu abandonneras ton ancienne identité et t'en forgeras une nouvelle… dont le nom sera craint et respecté de tous…_

Le visage ravagé par la douleur, le jeune homme attrapa une pierre et commença à tailler frénétiquement des inscriptions dans la stèle. S'appliquant tout en se dépêchant, il ne remarqua pas que ses yeux avaient viré du gris au noir le plus profond.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est et sera toujours l'un des deux sorciers les plus puissants de ce monde… en échange du pouvoir immense qui te sera accordé, tu auras renoncé à tout lien affectif avec autrui…l'amour, l'amitié, la compassion et même la pitié seront à jamais absents de ton cœur…tu ne seras capable que d'haïr, jalouser, envier… _

Ayant terminé, il s'arrêta, le souffle court. Il porta une de ses mains tremblantes à son front et constata que sa cicatrice commençait à disparaître, comme si elle s'effaçait…

_Cette cicatrice que je t'ai infligée était à la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction…hormis toute la souffrance qu'elle t'a causé, c'est grâce à elle que tu pourras conserver tes esprits pendant les prochains mois qui suivront ma mort…Considère cela comme le premier et unique cadeau que t'aura fait ton prédécesseur…_

Alors que la cicatrice venait de disparaître, une toute dernière larme roula le long de sa joue et tomba sur le marbre de la pierre tombale. Puis le jeune homme se leva, les yeux fermés, irradiant d'une aura noire comme une nuit sans Lune…

_Lorsque la cicatrice disparaîtra, Harry Potter sera définitivement enterré…et un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né…né pour semer la folie, le chaos et la destruction sur son passage, dans un idéal qui te sera à jamais impossible à atteindre…_

Le jeune homme dont le visage avait pris une expression dénuée de la moindre émotion, rouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient à présent pourpres, pourpres comme celles de Voldemort le jour où Quedever l'avait ressuscité.

_Lorsque viendra l'heure, tu devras marquer un enfant tout comme je t'ai marqué…et bien que tu l'ignoreras, la seule chose au monde qui te permettra d'échapper à ton sort funeste sera d'être tué par le même enfant que tu auras marqué…_

Le jeune homme s'éleva dans les airs, sans même avoir touché à la baguette dans sa poche. Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'un profond désir de pouvoir, de gloire et de mort envahissait son esprit. Il transplana l'instant suivant, laissant le cimetière retomber dans son silence éternel.

Si un visiteur avait pris la peine de se recueillir sur la tombe des époux Potter, il aurait pu lire cette inscription gravée à la main sous leurs noms :

« Harry Potter 31 juillet 1980 – 13 Décembre 1998

Fils aimant et ami fidèle, il aura combattu les ténèbres jusqu'à son dernier souffle. »


End file.
